<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>看图说话 by Driftandsea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489468">看图说话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea'>Driftandsea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arc of War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女式内衣/胁迫/淫纹/饮精/路人（能源之城高层）x先锋风，请注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>看图说话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不过是一件衣服。几个小时前，风万里如此安慰着自己。比起那些涂抹在身体里外的催情药物，塞进穴道里的震动道具，一套女式内衣当然显得更加让人安心一些。能源之城的先锋已经不愿意去想自己的价值观是从什么时候开始逐渐扭曲的，无论哪一个都是坏选项的时候，不那么无法接受的就变成了“好”，这当然不正确。风万里拎着轻薄的布料闭了闭眼，最终还是认命的反手在身后扣合塔扣。任那些蕾丝与荷叶边覆盖住自己敏感的皮肤，藏于一身正装之下。</p><p>起初风万里觉得这不过是克服一些心理障碍。他不曾抱有什么性别歧视，对标签化的形容更是深恶痛绝，身为男性，纵然在力量上会占据优势，但也绝不意味着先天就高人一等。而同样，所谓女性的特征不能用来作为嘲笑和侮辱他人的词汇。他在发言时每每慎重的选词，让自己的思维不要落入世俗的偏见之中，以便更加全面的为每一个个体发声。却没有想过这种锻炼会在此时派上用场，叫他能够从容的面对一身不属于自己的服饰，依言穿着它们前往一场酒会。</p><p>他错的彻彻底底，为自己的经验不足付出了惨痛代价。在结束了开场发言后的一个小时里，已经陆续有三四个人端着酒杯来问他是否身体不适。风万里很想点头，然而就连一向最没有耐心应付客套话的傲长空都还在这里，他至少得堪到对方离开之后，以免还要应付自己师弟出于关切的夜间拜访。</p><p>时间行进的如此缓慢，让人怀疑它们变成了皮肤上黏着的快感的帮凶。风万里找了僻静处，倚着墙发散思绪，编织比喻以逃脱这种煎熬。触觉像是积木，被顽劣的孩童向上叠加，不知不觉时已经摇摇欲坠，倾塌时便会搅乱满潭理性。而他就是躺在水面上的人，眼睁睁的看着建筑物即将向自己砸来。</p><p>风万里没有想过每一个细微的动作都会带来如此难熬的摩擦，织料是多么精致华丽的刑具，以表象掩盖勾爪，嵌进肌肤捏弄敏感的神经，催动全身的血液翻腾。双膝和手肘后的皮肤不断沁出汗液，凝结出的液滴曳着长尾顺着四肢划下，洇湿长袜与手套的边缘。他竭力把喉口成块的喘息压得细而深长，侧头时在亮金色的金属装饰里瞥见自己的样子，双颊绯红，眼睛里盈满生理泪水的光亮。风万里暗自庆幸是这样的场所，还能接着酒醉的借口掩饰自己的失态。</p><p>“撑不住了？”他的梦魇捉住了他，把浑身发软的青年拽进通向备餐区的走廊里，逐颗解开他双襟的纽扣。酒杯的碰撞声和高声谈笑声有在耳畔，身处开放场所的认知让他紧张得发抖，风万里下意识的想逃进更深处的阴影中。身前的男人却探身上前，把膝盖抵进他的两腿间，命令的口吻不留丝毫余地。</p><p>他总是无法违背对方的意愿，而那些人正是看准了这一点。为城池塑造出的继任者，就该为大局而牺牲一切吗？年轻的先锋觉得有点儿委屈，但没在脸上表现出来，只是握住了黑色手套下汗津津的双手，仰起头来不去看自己裸露出的身体，和男人让人厌恶的表情。</p><p>那双手逗弄了一会儿胸衣中间坠着的珠串，让那个小物件不断的摆动，一下一下的打在风万里的胸口上。视线舔舐过青年的每一寸皮肤，最终落点在那对从蕾丝空隙透出来，被夹磨的红肿挺立的乳头。这颗可爱的小东西落在粉白的衣料中间，诱人的像奶油蛋糕正中的莓果。男人用两指夹住其中的一个，向外拉扯着，直到胸口处的皮肤呈现出扁扁的锥形，才不紧不慢的用拇指摩擦玫红的尖端。</p><p>“呜！”本来就敏感柔嫩的器官哪里受得住这种粗暴拉扯，细密的疼痛混着麻痒，凝聚在被触碰到的极小面积上，锥子一般把他刺穿。依在墙壁上的后脑蒸出一片温热的汗气，冰凉的墙纸也捂得发暖。风万里避无可避，被快感激得扭动腰肢，却刚好把胸脯递送去了男人手里。两只充血的乳头被捻弄的烂熟，随时都能破裂开，流出甜蜜的汁液一般。</p><p>“别.....请您....”他最后还是抵御不了这种玩弄，放低了声音喘息着哀求。“换个地方也好....”</p><p>“再说的直白点儿我就答应你。”上位者当然不愿就此放过他，反倒是在说完这句话后俯身叼住了他的乳尖，犬齿威胁般的抵住，大有直接把它咬穿的趋势。</p><p>风万里斟酌了一下利弊，后果在他脑子里跑了个遍，还是选择了屈服强权。咬着槽牙低下头来，换了更加露骨，对方想听的那套说辞，“别的....别的地方也想要被摸.....”</p><p>自尊心被践踏的彻底，原本心高气傲的青年被折辱的喉头发酸。男人被他这种模样十足的取悦到，收回牙来解开他的皮带，熨烫服帖的西裤被拉扯得堆积在脚踝，露出笔直修长的双腿。胯骨上挂着的布料不过巴掌大，缎带和花边把挺立起的性器箍住，压在小腹上。性器前端泌出的液体尽数流在倒三角型的淫靡纹身上，把深粉色的桃心与藤蔓图样抹的发亮。腿根处分泌出的汗水早就把布料全数浸湿，蕾丝皱巴巴的团在一起，大腿内侧的软肉被勒出一道红痕。男人抽开系在胯骨两侧的蝴蝶结，将潮湿的布料绑在风万里的大腿中部，变成腿环一样的装饰。他握住终于挣脱束缚的阴茎上下撸动，在射精前的抽搐中堵住张合的小眼，不让青年顺利的发泄出来。</p><p>风万里被什么东西冰的闷哼一声，小幅度的挣扎了几下，睁开满是眼泪的双眸去看下身的情况。一只高脚杯正抵在他的性器上，随着手指的撤离，积蓄已久的浊液喷涌出来，尽数流进这只玻璃器皿中，在杯底淤积成白色的一滩。</p><p>“你别太过分了！”他看着对方从旁边的餐车上取了一瓶香槟，把澄澈的酒液倒进刚刚的杯子中，掂着杯颈晃动几圈后递到自己唇边。风万里怒视着越发逾矩的人，他早该知道只有变本加厉的折磨，而不会有谁大发善心，放过他哪怕一次。</p><p>“不愿意？”男人低笑了几声，空出来的手放肆的抚摸着他的大腿，在那上面用力的掐拧出深深浅浅的红痕。“倒也没关系，浪费一瓶香槟而已，大概您不知道，这件小小的内衣，被您穿了几小时之后，放在黑市上拍卖的价格能达到多少吧？改天一定带您见识一下，我记得最近的拍卖会......”</p><p>“......我明白了。”风万里不愿意再听下去，他总在被这样的东西追着跑，一步一步的撤销自己预设的底线。青年闭上眼睛，接过男人手上的杯子，抵上颤抖的嘴唇，将内容物一饮而尽，这大概是他喝过最酸涩的香槟酒，落入胃袋时带起一阵痉挛与疼痛。他装作听不见酒杯和皮鞋落在地毯上的闷响，装作感觉不到自己被人抵着墙壁抱起，装作感觉不到落在双臀上的手掌和深插进体内的阴茎。在把自己的所有归属于人的感受抛出脑外，只留下如同往日的催眠之后，他攀住了男人的肩膀，把自己流放在了肉体的欢愉之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>